Fallen Tenshi Story 1
by Tenshi
Summary: The world is rid of everyone over 21 by Third impact, and Shinji and Asuka are left with Pen Pen, the dying penguin to find out about themselves. (I know only Asuka and Shinji were left, but this is a lil more exciting, I think ^,^)


#~*~#DISCLAIMER: I do not own, or claim to own any of the Neon Genesis Evangelion Characters or storyline. All owned by Gainax.~~~ This is a romantic fanfic, and I tried to make them in character, but the way my mind started drifting they kinda became ooc, I hope I justified that enough with the reasons for change. Please, feel free to critique this as much as you want. I am always willing to fix mistakes. Right? ^.^ Well, I hope you enjoy.. The sequel is coming, so..hm. Gimme ideas for it! #~*~#  
  
  
Fallen Tenshi :  
Story 1By: Tenshi  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion Love Story.  
  
What a horrible day for me, Asuka thought to herself as she kicked a small stone out of her way, as if it was some large obstacle and walked in the fading sunshine back to the Apartment. She sighed and looked around her at Tokyo 3 or at least.... what was left of it. The buildings were quite tattered after Third Impact. Everything looked so dead. All the shops were down. The electricity was only on thanks to a few child computer geniuses' that knew how the rotating-turbines worked. With all the adults dead in Tokyo 3, killed by the Angels who were hoping Earth could start anew with the "innocent" children generation, things were harder for everyone. Everyone over the age of 21 was killed a year ago that lived in this God forsaken country. She glanced up at an old familiar looking building and stopped walking. That was where she had first stayed in Tokyo 3, right when she came to this godamned country. The hotel where she spent her first hellish night here. There was something about Japan that made it hard for Asuka to sleep, or breathe freely. Her father.... Almost as if the father she never knew, whom her dead mother never even knew, was from Japan. Maybe he even had worked in that building. She shrugged all her feelings off and continued walking down to the complex. She knew Shinji would be waiting for her...  
  
Shinji had already cooked dinner. He sat by the stove; his elbow on his knee and his chin propped on his wrist, stirring the curry lazily. He was grateful for all the supplies he had after Third Impact. He had enough to keep him and Asuka together until they were 55 or so, if they made it that long. Disease was spreading through the children of Japan like wildfire. Some compared it to the Black Death. Shinji knew it was the Lillums fate...not even the Human Race could be cleaned after the corruption of adults was gone. Many children were still looking for a new God...  
  
Red-hot pain seared through Shinji's skin, flashing white-hot pain crossed his arm and into his head. He let out a wail and moved his hand away from the hot curry. He had sleepily laid his wrist on the edge of the pan. He clenched his wrist as the skin turned pink, then bubbled to a bright blood red. He cursed under his breath and slammed most of his arm into a bucket of room temperature water kept for emergencies. The burning ceased a bit but continued. He held his arm and looked at the burn through the water. His skin was distorted and bubbly, but he knew that would go away. Medicine was scarce so he decided this could wait. He would save the medicine for when it was needed more badly. He groaned and held his arm under the water for a few more seconds then pulled it out, and wrapped it in a nearby towel.   
  
He looked back at the curry pan and made a low moan. Asuka is going to be home soon and she is going to be hungry, and I spilled the godamned curry all over the floor. Great, now I am going to get yelled at. He looked down at his aching arm and took the towel off for easier movement. He started to clean the curry off the floor, saving what he could for the penguin.  
  
He thought of how to apologize to her when the lights flickered. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 21:00. He knew the turbines were shutting down for the night and his chance to cook was over. Damn, he thought. He cursed more and took the bowl back to where Pen-pen lay. He waved it around Pen pen's head till it looked up at him.  
  
"Come on Pen pen, you need to eat. This is all I have for you today." Shinji pushed the bowl around to Pen-pen's front, so he could just dip his beak into it and eat. He petted his greying fur and sat down beside him, for the moment forgetting his burnt skin.  
  
  
Asuka started up the stairs wearily. Her hand ached on the railing and she pulled herself up. She wondered how she had done this before...then she remembered. Before she didn't have to, before she could ride the elevator. She was so tired now. She had her job to go to everyday. All her schooling and early graduation from collage meant nothing now. No one cared about that now. All they cared about was having their own. One man for itself, Dog Eat Dog. She hated it. As much as she hated herself so many months before, she knew that this world was just as corrupt now as it was then, if not more so.  
  
Asuka breathed heavily after her journey from Floor 1 to Floor 7. She stopped to catch her breath and compose herself before she entered the apartment. She knew Shinji would be looking forward to seeing her this evening. She was the only source of joy he had. She knew this, and instead of shoving it in his face, she tendered him, and cared for him as much as she could. He softened her; they were so close now. They were all each other had. She couldn't even try to go back to Germany, and why would she want to? She knew that Shinji and her were family now, which was something she didn't have there. Something she didn't want to have there. She loved Shinji, though they never even shared a room, let alone had sex. She didn't mind as long as they were together. As long as his face lit up when he saw her. She would endure her painstaking job of running a bordello, which she never participated in, but she ran quite well. She was good with money. She smiled, suddenly very ready to face her evening with Shinji, yet tired enough to go right to bed. She slid her key into the door, and turned it. Her hand gripped the knob and she entered.  
  
She closed the door behind her and expected to see Shinji at the table with some food or at least a soda, reading, but he was no where. She took off her shoes and looked around. At the stove was a spilled bowl of brown curry, half-cleaned up and half-still all over the floor. She walked around it and thought of calling his name, but was way too afraid to not get an answer and didn't say anything. She stepped over the bowl and looked at the emergency water, which seemed to be a bit cloudy. She bent down and pushed her fingers into the water, feeling the water warmer than the rest of the room. She shrugged and thought nothing of it. A towel was by the counter and she picked it up to wipe her hands. She walked around to the back room and saw Shinji's back. He was slumped over as though he were sleeping. She coughed a bit, and got no response.  
  
"Shinji? What are you doing?" She made her voice kind of sharp, though it hurt her to potentially hurt him. There was no way she would let him see that though. She crossed her arms in front of her yellow sundress and cocked her head. He turned around, and looked at her.   
  
"Asuka. Welcome home. I was...uh.. Feeding Pen-pen with what is left of our dinner..." He turned around.  
  
She stepped around him and sat by him. "What happened to dinner?" She looked not at him, but at the eating bird, barely strong enough to move its head to the food.   
  
He didn't answer her. Instead, he reached out a hand to stroke Pen-pen again. "He doesn't want to move, ever. I was thinking maybe we should put him out of his misery. His little penguin heart is dead.... Died when Misato..." He stroked his short feathers.  
  
Asuka made a face, and then crossed her arms again. "Shinji...how long have you been thinking about this?" She looked at his face, his complexion nice but pale and his nose and cheeks firm, she noticed since she kissed him the first time to kill her boredom that he was handsome.  
  
"Since...well since he started acting like this." He looked up at her, saw her looking at him, and they both looked down blushing.  
  
"Well..." she stood up and dusted her backside. "If you think that is the best for him, we can look into it I guess. But for now, Shinji, I want something to drink."  
  
She turned and walked out of the room. Shinji looked down at the bird struggling to eat, and left the plate of food there for him to finish. Still looking down at him as he stood up and started to walk out, he bumped into Asuka's back. She lurched forward, and hit her head on the refrigerator. Shinji fell back a bit, then regained his balance and walked swiftly to her, touching her back. She lost it and pumped her hand back to hit his face. Their skin made contact and Shinji's face went to the side. She had not hit him hard enough to hurt, but it was the principle that she had slapped him.  
  
She turned and looked at him, not really mad, more sorry she had hit him. She touched his his hand covering his face. "Shinji, sorry. You know with my kind of work. I have to--"  
  
"Oh I know!" Shinji smiled and took his hand down, letting her hand fall and she kept it close to her side. Something passed between then and they both blushed. Asuka turned to the refrigerator again, and pretended to look in. What is all the tension between us today? He acts as though he is afraid of me, she thought to herself, and quickly pulled a beer out.   
  
"Shinji, you want one? Nothing like a cold Yebisu to calm ya!" She smiled widely, opened the tab can and gulped down the bitter golden fluid. She swallowed, wiped her face and looked at him. She smiled wider when she saw that he wasn't really all there. She waved her hand in front of his face, till his blue eyes turned slowly to look at her. She reached back and got him a beer without taking her gaze away from his. Her smile faded, and he looked at her with what she would later recall as longing, and she blushed. She handed him the can, and looked away, taking a sip of her own.  
  
He took the can and popped it, taking a small sip. He turned around and sat at the table. She watched him and took several more gulps of her beer before crushing the can in her strong hands. She looked at him as she reached in refrigerator for another beer. The silence was odd for her; she wondered what he was thinking about.  
  
Shinji looked up out the open window. Still looking at the beer, He asked Asuka for another beer, and took it without ever moving his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at her. He couldn't bear to look at her shapely body, the curves of her hips, her round breasts jutting out of her dress like rocks. When he was sure she wasn't looking, he moved his eyes down and over to look at her nipples, sticking out and hard from her sudden chill. Shinji blushed and moved his legs so even if she looked for it, she wouldn't be able to see the erection growing in his pants. He blushed harder and he realized she was talking. "....And so I told him, 'Listen you asshole, I don't do that kind of thing here, I only charge the money!' and I hit him square in the nose. I had a roundabout with the boss, but I didn't get fired. I am too cute to get fired." She took a swig of her beer, and Shinji noticed that her nipples weren't visible anymore. He sipped his beer without saying anything. Suddenly Asuka's face was sullen and she sat by Shinji, plopping down in the chair then sliding forward. He watched, unsure if she would catch herself or fall on the floor. He moved his slender body closer, ready to catch her if she fell. She sat there after finishing her third beer and slumped, then caught herself and stared at Shinji, propping her elbow on the table and pushing her head up with her palm. This caused one of her eyes to be partially closed and Shinji realized she was drunk.  
  
"Asuka...when was the last time you had anything to eat?" He frowned and drank the rest of his beer, crushing it in his hand and setting it, crumpled on the tabletop.  
  
She shrugged drunkenly. She thought about it, her mind blurry of the day's events. "Erm...I guess not since last night, I guess." She shook her head and tried to collect her thoughts. She looked at him and he was nodding. She saw him through her muddy eyes and blurred vision and smiled. She lifted her hand and reached out to touch him. Shinji instantly froze up and tried not to look at Asuka. She is drunk, she doesn't know what she is doing, Shinji thought as Asuka trailed a slender finger from his temple to his cheek, and then rubbed her thumb on his skin. The smile dropped off of her face as she took his face in her hand and made him look at her. Their eyes met and they glistened, reflecting each other's face back at them. Both could do nothing but stare at the ice blue eyes before them. Asuka was the first to look away, as if she had lost a staring match, but this was different. She finally saw in Shinji's eyes what everyone else saw when they saw him staring at her. There was so much passion in his eyes that drifted out when he gazed upon her, so much love that had built up since the first time he met her.  
  
Asuka stared at him for a second after she saw it, then she turned her head, a small tear already trailing down her cheek. She scolded herself, If this had been before, I would have slapped him for looking at me like that. I would reach right out and knocked him off that chair. But now... I want to look back at him, I want to look back at him like he looks at me, I love him. I love Shinji Ikari! She gasped and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Another small tear worked its way past the curves of her face, and dropped on her bare knee that was peaking out of her dress. Shinji's own eyes caught the light reflecting off her tear and he stared at her knee as if it was the softest flower he could ever want to touch. His face turned to hers, and he saw pain in her eyes. I did this to her? I was... I was looking at her with longing she could finally see. Shinji didn't know whether to be happy that she saw it, or sad that he could have possibly messed up their whole balance of family. She sighed at the same time that she groaned painfully. He looked up at her again, seeing the light bounce off of her shiny hair and her toned shoulders. He was trying to hide his slight erection again when she doubled over and fell off of her chair. Her body hit the floor with a thud and Shinji's eyes widened, and then his body sprang into action.  
  
Asuka shivered and shuddered with the pain coming to her from her abdomen. She let out a few German swears as she felt herself fall. She couldn't even stop herself from falling off the chair. This is what I get for not eating anything, then drinking alcohol. I am such a fool, her mind cried out to Shinji, This isn't you. I want so badly to tell you, I want so badly to gaze at you the way you gazed at me. My own stupidity has gotten in the way of this. Love. She felt her mind began to fail and it seemed all the colours of the room blended to make one awful one. She let her eyes close and then opened them again when she realized Shinji was beside her. She couldn't move! She wanted to reach out her fingers and touch his face, all she could do was cringe at pain shooting out of her, and bouncing back off the inside of her skin. She was exploding, and trying to stay for her love. Am I dying? Her eyes threatened to close again. Shinji touched her face. She could feel him touch her face, his slender fingers rubbing her skin, then coming to his lips with tears on them. Another one of his hands rested on her hip. Am I dying? She saw Shinji's lips, wet with her tears, his fingers still so close to his trembling lips, unsure of what was happening to her. There was no one to call. No one to care for her now. Only him. Only her love. His lips were moving, and she squinted against the pain to see what they were saying. They were saying the same things to her over and over. Shinji was saying something to her and she was unable to hear it! Or was he letting his frail voice escape those lips at all? Was he only mouthing the words he couldn't say to her under other circumstances? Asuka fluttered her eyes, struggling to view his words. Maybe he is saying something to me only because I am dying. Something I can't pound him for tomorrow. Am I dying? Her eyes opened widely as another sharp pain filled her body, and she saw his lips mouth the words, slowly as he was talking to a foreigner: Ai Shiteru Asuka.  
  
  
Asuka's eyes closed and her body slumped. Shinji moved back and sat on his heals, looking at her in her crumpled position. She was unconscious, but he knew Asuka was only suffering from small alcohol poisoning. It didn't matter anyway, to anyone other than him. She could die right there on the floor and no one would care but Shinji... He would have to bury her in the park cemetery probably, and no one but him would do it. He sighed at the current situation and then he touched her cheek again. Her skin was silk on his rough fingers and he felt his already existing erection spring forth again. He blushed, his blood rushing under the skin on his face, and he looked away from her. He saw that she loved him right before she passed out. He could see it in her eyes, but was it really her? Shinji sighed and realized it was only the alcohol talking, most likely. He sighed and sat forward on his knees. He brought his hands to her side and pushed her gently to her side, one hand under her head as a small baby would need cradled, kept from falling and breaking off. He shivered and brushed her hair back, pushing it behind her ears. She was so pale, her skin an unnatural ivory colour. Her body was warm against his arms as he used all of the strength in him to lift her, sliding one hand around her back and the other under her legs. She felt like a small empty rag doll in his arms, so lifeless and tender. His face was only slightly strained at the weight of her body. They had to eat less and she lost what fat she ever had. He had to work more and his arms and muscles were built since before the Impact. He took in painless breaths as he used his foot to slide the rice paper wall aside, and enter her room.  
  
He looked around for a bed, and was captivated by how neat everything was in her sanctuary. It looked to him as though everything was put away neatly and out of sight, then he realized that she had nothing. She had sold everything at market to help him get the first couple months rent to the 20-year-old landlord. He looked at her bed, neatly made and low, and he stepped over some crumpled papers to lay her gently on her bed. She fell out of his arms and landed on the bed in an angelic way, as though she floated there. Shinji pushed her over a few inches to make room for him to sit. He didn't bother closing the door. Light from the moon filtered in above them and the room seemed to be glowing a soft blue colour. He looked for a second out at the moon, looking foolishly for the great Lance lost a year ago in the fight against the Angels. He smiled to himself and looked down at her floor, the stained carpet from when the roof leaked in rain. He knew that the Lance was gone, and too small to see from Earth with the naked human eye. He sighed and the smile disappeared from his face. He turned around at the sound of Asuka breathing harder. He turned around so he was facing her and he reached his slender fingers down to touch her silky skin once again, moving her hair out of her face. Shinji sighed and moved the other hand closer, unclipping her hair clips and sliding them down, letting her hair fall freely around her shoulders. He clutched the clips for a second then placed them on the stand beside her bed. He turned his head quickly again when Asuka moaned. Shinji found her looking at him, her eyes puffy as if she had been crying. Or in very much pain. Suddenly, Asuka reached behind her bed and pulled out a small grey trashcan, and she lifted her face over the bed and buried it in the the can, heaving dry air and clear fluid. Shinji reached over and pulled her hair back away from her face, holding it back and patting her forehead with the cool back of his hand.   
  
Asuka felt a sick pain from her stomach, but when she lifted her face out of the trashcan, her stomach felt better, yet still tight and threatened to heave again. She was pale, and she was sweating, making the hair framing her face wet and sticky. When she raised her face, she didn't look at Shinji. How could she, she had just passed out and threw up. She was humiliated. She felt herself blushing in the darkness when she realized he hadn't moved his hands away from her, he was still clutching her hair, and patting her skin with his hand, although it was no longer cool. He said nothing, and she also kept her silence. Shinji was content with this, but Asuka was screaming inside to kiss him. She shook her head slightly, not enough for him to notice. Not only can't I kiss him now because I am a wimp, but because I just puked everything I had out. I'll say something to him... uh. I will say. I want a drink of water! That's it! She lifted her face and looked at him, shrugging away his hands. His heart leapt when her eyes looked at his and she opened her lips. "Shinji... Will you get me a drink of water?" She looked down again. Shinji died just a little inside, but then realized she was still sick and not ready to talk about earlier. He stood and went into the kitchen.  
  
Asuka looked at her floor and noticed the crumpled paper by the doorway. Her eyes widened and her mind was suspicious instantly. She stood up, slowly as not to upset anything in her delicate nature right now. She glanced at the kitchen to see if Shinji was still there, and picked the papers up and stuffed them under her pillow without even looking at them. She sat back on her bed and slumped. She brushed her hair with her fingers and was looking for a comb when Shinji came back into the room. She saw his silhouette against the brighter gas lamp light from the kitchen and main room, and he slid the door closed behind him. Shinji shuffled over to the bed in his slippers, and handed the glass of warm water to Asuka. She took it and nodded, looking at it then bringing it to her lips gratefully.  
  
Shinji looked at her waiting for her to say something. Everytime her breath made a noise his heart made another bound to her, and then he was always dropped off of his personal cliff when she took another drink and said nothing. Asuka was savoring the water, trying to drink it slow, though her throat was burning. She knew there would be no more for her tonight. There ration was running out and the river was too far to drive. She saw Shinji staring at her from the corner of her eye, and she sighed, then watched him take in a breath as though he thought she was going to say something. She closed her eyes and tipped the glass to make the water touch her parched lips.  
  
Shinji whiped his hands on his pants, thinking that she didn't see him staring at her. His hands were sweating; he wanted so badly to touch her face like he did when she was unconscious, and tell her that he loved her again. He looked down, taking his eyes off of her for the moment, and looking at his hands. Asuka noticed his face was down and she looked upward at him, turning her face so she was facing him. Shinji did not notice that the beautiful auburn haired goddess of love was looking at him, as he had been waiting for her to do since he gave her the glass of water. Asuka cocked her head at his profile, the way that his nose curved up slightly at the end and how his bangs fell just over his eyes was making her stomach turn, and her nipples started to burn as they hardened. Shinji looked at her stained carpet, suddenly afraid of heartbreak to look back up at her again, though he was still unaware that she was looking at him now with his matched longing. She closed her eyes at the same time he did, then Shinji turned his head up to look at her again, his eyes closed in that split second. His fingers itched and burned. He opened his eyes as she did, and the two found themselves looking at each other's blue eyes, the same as earlier that evening, only this time, there was no questioning.  
  
Eyes of ice blue gazed into pools of blue blood. It seemed as though they were breaking through each other's minds, searching and swimming for the other's feelings. Asuka's hair was pushed back as Shinji let out his breath finally, not being able to hold it in anymore, and Asuka's grip on the water glass loosened, sending the glass down to her stained floor. Asuka threw her arms around Shinji's shoulders and his hands went to her waist without hesitaiton, so secure after finding each other's feelings. As the water glass tumbled and spilled it's last contents like a waterfall, Asuka's eyes welled and her tears feel over her cheeks. As the glass broke and shattered almost noiselessly on the floor, Shinji moved his face into the embrace and tilted his head, touching her lips with his own for the second time, shattering the emotional boundaries. Her lips were soft on his and her arms felt great around his shoulders. Asuka let her lips be touched with meaning and her tears fell down between them, so both could taste the saltiness that was her. She touched the hair at the top of his neck, and pushed his head to hers passionately, as his arms tightened around her waist, her body being crushed delicately against him. Her hair fell against Shinji's hands and he used one hand to run his hand through it to cradle her head.   
  
Asuka pulled on his head with her hands, moving her face away. Her ice blue eyes darted from one of his eyes to the next, looking for her words in him, looking for him to tell her what to say. He looked at her, holding her in his arms while she probed him with her eyes. Shinji gladly let her go anywhere in him she wanted. She pushed her head beside his, their cheeks warm together. She swallowed, and Shinji did also, the sweat starting to pour out of his forehead in a light mist. He smelled her hair, and cradled her body against his, waiting for her to say something once again.   
  
She took in a breath, and then used it to propell her words. She moved her lips to his ear, and breathed out a bit of her breath, causing Shinji to shiver. Asuka pushed her lips to him, and whispered very quietly, as if there were other people that could hear the secret she was going to share with him. Shinji breathed in as well, not letting it out for fear of not hearing her small voice.  
  
"Anata wa Watashi ai, my Shinji. Take me, have me. I am yours."  
  
Shinji held her close as though she could break as easily as the glass that glittered on the floor, and he nodded. A tear dripped down his cheek. He let out his breath and started to pick her up, heading to his bedroom.   
  
#~*~# Well? Please, leave a reveiew for meh! I am a newbie at this! #~*~#  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
